Posse:Nuns On Horseback
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse Nuns On Horseback, a very serious posse playing on the latest technology in the convent, the Xbox 360 and a 24" black and white television. We have the best guns, horses and nicest clothes in the whole land. Trained in the nunnery of County Antrim, Nuns On Horsebacks are a lethal force; we take our religion of Roman Catholicism absolutely seriously, but we also take severing heads just as seriously. Inspired by the Pope and the Four Nuns, motivated by faith we will stop at nothing to rule the West. We are ten percent guns, twenty percent horses, fifteen percent concentrated power of God, five percent nice clothes, fifty percent Jesus, and a hundred percent reason to remember the Nuns On Horseback squad! Anyone not recognizable by the NOH insignia or verbal callsign will be declared hostile, and we have a strict shoot to kill policy. From the ages of infancy the Nuns On Horseback had an incredible camaraderie and sense of responsibility for each other. Feeling betrayed by the people of the Earth, the Nuns On Horseback intend to wreak havoc upon those in front of them, leaving nothing but death and destruction in their wake. Trained by Mr. Miyagi and his secret cult of Buddhist firemen every Thursday night in the local community centre, the Nuns On Horseback know nothing but how to kill, mercilessly and remorselessly ruining the lives of many people, and breaking the hearts of many men. Seeing the mutilation of society and the degradation of true humanly morals the Nuns On Horseback (ocassionally dubbed Nuns With Guns) strive to replace the gruesome descent of man and nun in the Wild West, and ultimately hope for true serenity in the form of burning flesh and decapitated heads at the hands of the Nuns On Horseback. Where the Nuns On Horseback learned to ride horses is unknown but since their joining together it was clear these nuns had exquisite equestrian skills. With assigned roles of snipers, riflenuns, tomahawks, and general pistol/shotnun combinations there has never been a more coherent and organized Catholic force in history. Tradition and history have never been so tarnished, and nuns never so brutal. - I watched as the Lord opened the first of the seven seals. Then I heard one of the four living creatures say in a voice like thunder, "Come! The first nun! The Nun of Destruction!" I looked, and there before me was a white horse! Its rider held a Winchester 1892 Saddle Ring Carbine, and she was given a crown, and she rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest. When the Lord opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, "Come! The second nun! The Nun of Chaos!" Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other. To her was given a Evans Repeating Rifle. When the Lord opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, "Come! The third Nun! The Nun of Ruin!" I looked, and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of Colt Dragoons in her hands. Then I heard what sounding like a voice among the four living creatures saying, "A quart of wheat for a day's wages, and three quarts of barley for a day's wages, and do not damage the oil and the wine!" When the Lord opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, "Come! The fourth Nun! The Nun of Misery!" I looked, and there before me was a pale horse. Its rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth. - Joining the posse To join the posse, you must have a direct relationship with our Lord, Jesus, and you must have a team mentality in wanting to experience and play Red Dead Redemption, not only for blasting people's head's off, but working as a team in succeeding in our ultimate goal. This is the second coming... do you want to be a part of it? Members *JAKE as Sister Angel *LEE as Sister Ciara *CALLUM as Sister Rhianna *LIAM as Sister Ashanti *SCOTT as Sister Kassandra *MICHAEL as Sister Tina *CRAE as Sister Alicia *DAVID as Sister Krystal *STEVEN as Sister Honey *SHELDON as Sister Mary *PETER as Sister Valerie Leaders *JAKE - ScroogeFlu *LEE - Nemies - Contact either leader if you wish to challenge the Nuns On Horseback to a posse battle or with any questions regarding the posse. Other members To be announced. Allies Absolutely no-one. Enemies The Unforgiven. External links Category:Posses }}